Spark of Black
by FrameofReality
Summary: One-shot. After a particular beating, Megatron gets an idea...


__Song inspiration: Flesh by Simon Curtis

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Transformers belong to Hasbro and the song "Flesh" to Simon Curtis.

* * *

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head_  
_Into my brain, into none of the above_  
_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me_  
_This spark of black that I seem to love_

A claw scraped against metal, drawing energon in a line from the corner of the jet's mouth plate, forcing a whimper from him. He shook involuntarily, his body's response to such treatment, and his lord smirked wickedly before clamping a servo over his neck cables, squeezing just hard enough to make him choke before relenting to allow him to respond.

"Well, Starscream?" Megatron hissed, waiting expectantly.

"M-Master…please…" The aerial whined, optics wide with fear. "Have mercy…"

A bark of laughter escaped the tyrant, and he tossed his SIC aside, standing above him to gloat as he smashed his ped into his chassis. A dark glint passed his optics. Oh, how he enjoyed this…

"Worthless piece of scrap…" The larger mech sneered, continuing the punishment until Starscream lay unconscious at his peds. Why was it so refreshing to abuse the seeker? He pondered this for a while, watching as the seeker was carried from the bridge to the med-bay. As the doors closed again, a thought entered his processor…

_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_  
_Don't even try to hold it back_  
_Just let go_  
_Tie me up and take me over till you're done_  
_Till I'm done_  
_You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow_

The seeker crashed into the console, coughing from shock, before Megatron pressed up on him from behind, leaning over him to bite at his exposed neck cables. Starscream's optics glazed over slightly, and he let out a pained sound as the overlord took his servos in one of his and jerked his arms down, refusing to allow him any movement. The silver aerial struggled only slightly, knowing it was futile but refusing to give in all the same.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_  
_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Sharp denta scraped against his jawline, nipping here and there. Energon dripped steadily down his frame from a small sever in one of his neck cables, and his systems lit a warning, but he ignored it. He was too focused on the pain, in awe as it changed to pleasure, and a barely contained moan passed his lip components, eliciting a deep chuckle from his master.

_Hold me up against the wall_  
_Give it till I beg, give me some more_  
_Make me bleed, I like it raw_  
_Like it raw, raw, raw_  
_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

Megatron jerked him forward, turning so that Starscream's back was against the wall, and pinned him there. The seeker leaned forward, capturing him in a needy kiss, and the warlord kindly obliged, a fang cutting into his lip components.

_Hold my hands above my head_  
_And push my face into the bed_  
_Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute_  
_You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat_  
_It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot_

A servo lifted him up, almost too easily, and Starscream wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist, pulling him closer. The mech stroked his neck cables a bit carelessly, before his servo descended lower. The aerial let out a whine, nuzzling him, and was soon rewarded as his vocalizer screeched forth, filled with static for several moments before his voice died out.

_Wanna wrestle with me baby_  
_Here's a sneak, little peek_  
_You can dominate the game cause I'm tough_  
_I don't play around that often_  
_When I do, I'm a freak_  
_So you'd better believe I like it rough_

Megatron paused, taking in the sight before him, his SIC's faceplates heated up, his vents whirring, and he sneered. "Am I being too rough, my little seeker?"

Starscream's wings flared up as much as they could against the wall, defiance sparking in his optics. He hissed, baring his denta, daring his master to abandon any previous gentleness, and the tyrant couldn't suppress his laughter…nor his arousal.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_  
_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

The tyrant slid a servo down the seeker's thigh, making him sigh and grip him tighter. He dug his claws in, scratching, and Starscream threw his head back in slight discomfort, though it was quickly relieved by a buzz he welcomed without shame.

_Hold me up against the wall_  
_Give it till I beg, give me some more_  
_Make me bleed, I like it raw_  
_Like it raw, raw, raw_  
_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

He returned his rough treatment, biting Megatron's shoulder plating, and his lord snarled, though not entirely in anger. His optics flashed dangerously, and the seeker cowered for a moment before he was forced into a kiss, their glossa dancing hungrily.

_Hold me down and make me scream_  
_Lay me on the floor_  
_Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or_  
_Turn me on and take me out (Turn me on, take me out)_  
_Make me beg for more_

Starscream moaned against Megatron's kiss, and the warlord smirked, his arm snaking around to his back plating to hold him close before turning and the two crashed into the ground, the larger mech straddling his SIC, who gave him a sultry look. The lord in turn let out a low growl in approval. He decided he rather enjoyed the taste of the seeker.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_  
_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_


End file.
